The Kid From Texas Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = One Must Die! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Synopsis2 = The Kid From Texas accepts a challenge from an outlaw named McLean from inside a bar despite the warnings from Cactus not to fall into a trap. The Kid rushes in and shoots out the chandelier plunging the saloon into darkness. allowing McLean to escape out the back way. He later tells Cactus that McLean has been gunning for him ever since he put him away months earlier for robbery. Not willing to endanger Cactus while he hunts down his foe, the Kid tells Cactus to stay behind. Dan Hawk then began trailing after McLean as he cut a blood path across the west. Eventually McLean got the drop on the Kid From Texas. While the Kid is running for cover, McLean manages to wing him with a bullet. McLean got on top of his foe but his overconfidence left him open for the Kid to attack. The two struggled over the edge of a cliff into a raging river below. As McLean is swept away to his death, while Dan is pulled to safety by Catcus, who come to the Kid's aid anyway. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * McLean Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Mark of the Outlaw | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bob Powell | Inker3_1 = Bob Powell | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Showdown at Dawn! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker4_1 = Joe Sinnott | Synopsis4 = In the town of Twin Forks, the Kid From Texas spots a man abusing his horse and beats him senseless, warning him against abusing his horse ever again. Dan and Cactus then head off to their meeting with Mayor Jessup, who asks for the Kid's help in capturing some bandits who have been robbing coaches and evading capture in the area. As the mayor finishes voicing his suspicions that Blackie Craig and his gang are responsible one of his staff bursts in to inform the mayor that the coach heading up from Cougar's Creek was just robbed by the outlaws. The Kid From Texas and Cactus then ride out to Cougar's Creek to investigate the crime scene. There the find the tracks belonging to another wagon and they both deduce that the thief was the horse beater from in town. They follow the trail and come upon the wagon, now deserted. Dan tells Cactus to wait behind while he goes in to investigate and is knocked out by Blackie and his men. Plotting to rob the Overland stage at dawn, he leaves a guard to Dan while they ride out to intercept the coach, unaware that Cactus has jumped onto the back of the wagon as they pull out. That morning as the wagon presses on, one of the guards looks in the back and finds that the Kid From Texas is missing. The pair decide not to worry about it and press on. They then hold up the stage and wait for Blackie and the rest of the gang to come and help them secure the valuables on board. When Blackie and the others arrive, his men inform him how the Kid managed to escape. Being close to the border, Blackie tells his men not to worry about it, however they are suddenly ambushed by the Kid and Cactus who were hiding underneath the wagon the entire time. The pair make short work of the gang and turn them over to the authorities. When the mayor offers the Kid a reward for his work, Dan declines telling the mayor that helping those in need is reward enough for him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Texas Revolution